


Protections

by Merfilly



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Community: spook_me, Drabble, Gen, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly





	Protections

They come to find their fortune, their fame. I see it within their hearts, in the naked blades and torches.

Their stone remains become more cover for the next one, a student of Chiron perhaps, or a failed demigod.

Even now, with all the protection my Grey Eyed Lady has granted me, men seek to take from me that which I do not wish to give.

Would that Poseidon had been hurled into Aítnē, to perish far from his seas, or live in eternal torment.

My snakes hiss; another has come. It is time to safeguard my life once more.


End file.
